Paper Airplanes
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Ninjago AU where Morro is Lloyd's adopted older brother. This is an au, so some things are going to be different from canon! Misako actually takes care of Lloyd, although almost always out of the house, so Morro takes care of Lloyd more often than not.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd Garmadon was an only child, and the child of Lord Garmadon, no less. Misako, his mother, seemed to dedicate more of her time to her archaeological findings, and noticed Lloyd was left on his lonesome more often than not, and that sure couldn't be healthy for such a small child. Being the spouse of Master Garmadon, she had connections to his brother, Wu, who knew of an orphanage for abandoned children.

"These children are not who you expect them to be. They have been abandoned by their own families, and left for dead to scavenge through garbage."

He told her. Misako always kept this in mind, and one day, while she was out at work, decided to do something about it. Lloyd was only a toddler, and Misako was too poor to call for a babysitter, so she would leave him at a run-down daycare that was in the boonies. The grounds of the daycare constantly got him sick, and even gave him pneumonia at one point. There were signs all around her that told her that she needed to change something.

As she approached the old chestnut doors of the orphanage, she caught the eyes of a young boy, no older than seven, in rags staring at her in amazement through the window. With a warm smile, she waved back, and he did the same with a toothy grin. This was the only child that came to greet her when she walked in, albeit so shy as to not even tell her his name.

"Who is this boy?"

Misako asked the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, this is Morro. He's seven, and is a veteran on these grounds. His parents are a complete mystery... but we've assumed he's connected to a lineage of sociopaths. I'll show you more children, ma'am. You don't want him."

At that comment, the child's eyes gazed down. Misako felt herself reach towards him spiritually. This poor child... dressed in rags, told no one wanted him. But...

"I want him."

Morro's wide black eyes shot up at her in bewilderment. What he saw was an angel. The receptionist scoffed, and pulled out some paperwork.

"Strange choice, but alright. So, what's this little twerp- uh, _demon's_ last name going to be?"

They joked. Misako didn't think it was any kind of joke, and stood at the child's defense. Her gentle hand reached out to Morro, who took it hesitantly, and followed her to the front desk. The desk was so tall compared to him...

"His name is going to be Morro Garmadon, and you will not treat my child with such disrespect."

She fumed. The little boy's eyes twinkled at her bravery. His new mom stood up to that scary receptionist! The worker didn't seem to fazed, and Misako filled out everything she needed to, which, for some reason, didn't take long at all, as if they wanted this child out of their hands.

"Alright, Morro _Garmadon._ You better be nice to them, or we'll be seeing you back here."

The person behind the counter sneered. Morro hid behind Misako in fear; holding onto her hand tightly.

"By my will, I pray you _never_ see this child here again."

The mother led Morro outside, and as soon as they reached the outdoors, she turned around to face the child behind her. He still looked like he had seen heaven, and she couldn't help but smile. Kneeling down on the concrete, she held his arms.

"Hello, Morro! Welcome to our family!"

She sang, picking up the child as he began to smile and grin. His grins turned to tears of joy. Her heart ached, but as soon as she realized he was crying out of sheer happiness, she adjusted him in her arms so that he could wrap his arms and legs around her figure. Without instruction, he did exactly as she thought he would, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, mom..."

He whispered. Keeping in her tears, she gave him a smile and walked home. She was anxious about how Lloyd was going to feel about having an older brother, but this was for the better! Now Lloyd wouldn't be alone, and Morro had a home! Two birds with one stone! Perhaps she didn't _completely_ think about how her biological son was going to feel about having an older brother, but now that this innocent child, ridiculed for an assumption that probably wasn't even true, had a home... that's all that mattered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Misako opened the door to her small cottage surrounded by farmland and steady streams. She had carried the small child all the way back home, and couldn't help but grin at the gasps he would make when he saw something so simple as a mother leading its ducklings across the path. It was as if he had never seen the outside world, and it crushed her heart to think just what exactly that horrid orphanage did to this boy.

Almost as soon as Misako opened the door, Lloyd was there sitting in the family room coloring a picture. When the tiny Garmadon boy noticed his mothers arrival, his red eyes shimmered and a smile grew on his dimpled cheeks. Dropping every crown he held in his grasp, he ran over to hug her, and, knowing this, Misako placed Morro down on his feet.

"Hello, my little snowflake!"

She greeted him, swinging her child into her arms and twirling as she brought him into an embrace; his giggles reverberating through the air. Morro took a step back as to not get hit by the flying feet, and watched as the mother gently put Lloyd back down. Time to explain, Misako. _Why_ was there another child in the house? Ironically enough, it seemed like her son didn't notice.

"Lloyd Montgomery, I would like you to meet your new older brother, Morro!"

Morro waved at his new little brother sheepishly; still in rags, while Lloyd looked cozy in his t-shirt and shorts. Misako kept this fact in mind, and simply waited for the two to greet each other before going off and grabbing some of Lloyd's clothes for the new arrival. Morro was thin enough to fit in the younger child's clothes due to his being malnourished, but Misako took it as her mission to rehabilitate the boy and call him her own.

Lloyd led Morro over to his little personal play area in the middle of the living room littered with crayons, rocks, and paper. He motioned Morro to sit down, and showed him a drawing of... what was that supposed to be?

"Is that... your family?"

Morro asked hesitantly. The small child nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a peach-colored crayon. Morro was fascinated at how quickly his new little brother scribbled away on the paper, and blinked at him whenever Lloyd squinted at his older brother's black hair quizzically. Maybe Lloyd wasn't much of a talker...? He was young, after all, but not _that_ young. Perhaps he was just shy around new people. Grabbing a black crayon, he drew two lines on the small figures head to represent Morro's hair. Written in chicken scratch was 'My Family', but 'family' was spelled as 'familey'. The boy smiled at his younger brother in return.

"Oh, that's me! Thank you..."

He trailed off. Lloyd replied with a cheery "You're welcome!" before returning to work on another picture. Misako still hadn't come back, so now was Morro's chance to scavenge around the house. First, he stealthily took one of Lloyd's crayons and examined it. 'Cerulean'...? Was that a place? Strange. He wandered off to the kitchen, where he climbed up the cabinets like a master of the arts and opened a big jar in the shape of Santa Claus. Inside were... cookies! Sitting criss cross apple sauce on the counter, he munched away at the sweet treats. They were... a little too sweet, but satisfying nonetheless.

"Lloyd, where's your brother Morro?"

He heard his mother ask his little brother. Looking down from his position, the floor seemed so far down... he was almost scared to come down, but he tried nonetheless. His efforts were in vain, for Misako walked into the room shortly after.

"Morro! How in the world did you get into my cookie jar? Come here, you little rascal."

Morro's eyes darted around as he planned an escape, but Misako's arms quickly wrapped around him and took him back into the living room and placed him on the couch, where Lloyd was now frantically searching the premises as if there was a crime scene.

"Where's my crayon?"

He pondered aloud, as Morro shoved the crayon deeper into his pocket so no one would notice if it was sticking out. Misako gave a shrug, and presented Morro with fresh clean clothes.

"Here you are. Try them on and see if they fit. We can always go shopping tomorrow."

The scrawny boy opened his arms so that he could hold them, and frantically rushed to where Misako pointed out was the bathroom. He still had to hide that crayon, so he put it in the pocket of the new shorts he received from his mother. Slipping the shirt over his head with ease, he stood up on the wooden stool conveniently placed there-probably for Lloyd-and gazed into the mirror. His shoulder length black hair looked greasy and unkempt compared to the fluorescent green tee, and his face looked even filthier. Stepping down from the stool, he went back to Misako who was still in the living room looking for her son's missing crayon. As soon as she laid eyes on him, she beamed.

"Morro, you look so much better!"

Morro's cheeks flushed at the compliment, and the rest of the evening was smooth sailing. The three enjoyed a nice meal of chicken pot pie, and Morro ate more than both Lloyd and Misako combined. What? He was hungry! The cookies that he mostly devoured earlier were dessert, but obviously, Morro wasn't given any more.

Misako helped Morro get cleaned up in the bathtub as if he was an infant, and he pouted quietly about it, before just accepting it. Having someone massage your head the way she did when she washed his hair was a nice feeling... and he was sad when it stopped. The washcloth to the face wasn't as pleasing, and he fussed about it aloud, but she reassured him that it was to scrub off all of the dirt and such that had collected on his face while he was at the orphanage. By the time they were finished, he appeared to be a normal boy. His ebony black hair was neatly combed, despite it still being wet, and his pale skin tone was now eminent after being hidden beneath the layers of grime on his skin.

Once the two boys were dressed and ready for bed, Misako led Morro to Lloyd's room. Their cottage was on the smaller scale, so the two brothers had to share a room, but that didn't faze him too much, which she was thankful for. She read the two of them a bedtime story, but before she blew out her candle, she glanced over at the boy's beds (Misako brought in a makeshift one made of clay) and gave a warm smile at each of their sleeping faces.

"Goodnight, you two."

She whispered, gently closing the door behind her. This began the new chapter in Morro's life, let alone Lloyd and Misako's. Morro was Lloyd's older brother now, and Misako was their mother. As long as they lived under her roof, Morro made a solemn oath to himself to (attempt to) take care of his little brother and his mom for as long as he lived.


End file.
